


Young Blood

by Alostboi101



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Divergent AU, Fighting, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Multi, Other, Pairings, Rebellion, dystopian au, fellas its gay, not as angsty as the others i promise, rebellion AU, stays, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids more like strgay kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostboi101/pseuds/Alostboi101
Summary: After the war our ancestors built the wall to protect us. They split us into five groups, factions. To keep the peace.Erudite value knowledge and logicCandor value truth and honestyAmity value peace and harmonyAbnegation who value selflessness and aid for othersAnd Dauntless value acts of bravery and protectionexcept I have no idea where I belong





	1. My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Divergent au whoop whoop  
> four years since divergent yayy y'all know theres another film meant to come out  
> Anyway ive changed the plot quite a bit so lemme explain  
> or actauly no i wont spoilt anything just read i guess  
> i swear this is no where near as angsty as the other ones

Jeongin glanced at himself in the mirror, one look a year. That was all he got. He studied his features carefully, trying to spot the differences and the similarities since last year. Trying to see if he had changed or not. 

The air was warm and humid, filled with various scents. He took a deep breath, standing in line with his faction. His eyes wandered to the other lines, filled with colours and style. Then he glanced down at his own, plain, grey and baggy clothes. Often handed down and reused. A sense of shame washed over him.  
A sound rang in the distance and a sense of familiarity and excitement flooded through him. The train was approaching, already he could hear the familiar screech on the rails and the excited shouts from its residents. They started pouring out, one after another, jumping out of the moving metal and onto the grass. His heart rate sped up at the very sight of them, somehow feeling a sense of freedom in himself as they felt. Jeongin wished he could break out of the line, break out of his plain and grey clothes and join them. Jeongin averted his eyes and dropped any hint of a smile. 

 

He felt sick, the orange corridors glared slightly at him as he followed the silent line down the corridor. Feeling as if sunlight was washing over him even though it was fake. 

He stepped into the room, catching himself in the mirror and he hesitated. Seeing himself fully for the first time, the mirror he had at home was small, never showing his full self.  
“What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?” the man at the computer asked, the question sounding rhetorical and Jeongin didn’t know how to respond. He glanced away and fiddled awkwardly.  
“We reject Vanity”  
“Yeah, I know. Sit down”  
Jeongin moved towards the chair, not liking the look of it no matter how hard he tried to calm himself. The man bent down to reach down for something, revealing a tattoo resting between his shoulder blades, his vest showing the top off a little bit. Jeongin found himself wondering what the rest looked like, before glancing away.  
“I’m Minho, I’ll be administering your test. You’ll be offered a series of choices, each testing your aptitude for each faction, until you get one result. I wouldn’t sweat it, 95% percent get the faction of their origin, and by the looks of you” Minho trailed off, walking back towards the table and handing Jeongin a small glass of a pale blue liquid.  
“What is it?”  
“Bottoms up” 

 

Jeongin woke with a gasp, the effects of the simulation still in full effect. His eyes swung around the room and he took deep breaths.  
Minho moved towards him and grabbed his arm, “Get up, we need to get out the back door before the supervisor comes”  
“What was my resu-“  
“Come on!” He pulled at Jeongin’s arm, pulling him towards the door. Jeongin was in a panic.  
He pulled back slightly, “What happened?”  
“You’re going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home alright”  
“No! But what was my result” Jeongin demanded, pulling at Minho’s arm, looking him straight in the eye.  
Minho paused, unable to return the eye contact, “Abnegation, and Erudite, and Dauntless”  
“Daunt-“ almost an inaudible whisper, all that hoping, all that wishing. It almost seemed unreal.  
“Your results were inconclusive”  
“Th-That That’s impossible, that dosen’t make any sense!”  
“No it’s not impossible. Just extremely rare. They call it Divergent” Minho waited for the information to sink in to the boys’ mind. The look on his face was confused, hurt and scared.  
“You can’t tell anyone about this not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned you received an Abnegation result because, that’s what I manually entered”  
“So what am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony?” He was angry now, as well as scared. If anything this was worse than square one “I was meant to learn what to do, this was supposed to tell me what faction to chose, the test. We’re supposed to trust the test th-“  
“The Test, didn’t work on you. You have to trust yourself”  
With that Minho yanked the door open and shoved Jeongin briskly through, hesitating slightly before closing it. 

 

The wind rushed through his tousled hair as he stood firm and tall, giving off a hostile appearance. He waited patiently, the metal carriage underneath him thundering as it carried him to his destination. He counted the seconds, before bracing himself for the jump. Counting down the seconds, before launching himself out the carriage and landing onto the soft grass under his feet. He jogged a couple meters before slowing to a brisk walk. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention. A hooded figure. He stopped in front of the figure, raising his hood up slightly.  
“CB97” he spoke clearly and the figure nodded, showing a bare palm, SPEARB written in marker upon the skin. 

 

The hall was packed and the seats stretched further than Jeongin could see. 5 sections, each separated by the colours and he joined the sea of grey in disdain. He was lost for a choice, he had no idea where he fitted, but two things were clear. He had to get out of Abnegation and he had to protect himself.  
His mother gripped his hand tightly, “I love you, no matter what”  
“Yang Jeongin”  
The world around him seemed to freeze and the attention was focused on him. His mother moved out of the way so he could move. He made his way down the steps and onto the podium, his heard beating too loudly, his stomach doing flips. His eyes gazed over the five bowls, where did he want to spend the rest of his life?  
The blade stung his skin, bringing tears to his eyes but he blinked them away, the blood hovering over Abnegation. No, his heart was telling him otherwise, he moved his hand over the hot coals and the blood sizzled at the heat.  
“Dauntless”

 

Immediately the crowd began running, a sense of craziness and adrenaline moving through the pack and he joined, lagging behind and becoming aware of his unfitness. HI heart fluttering in excitement and he was finding it hard not to smile. They began to scale the yellow bridge that supported the train and he stared in disbelief for a second, before joining, the metal dug into his freshly cut palm but he ignored it.  
Seconds passed, this was it. The train was thundering down the track, a constant heartbeat of metal against metal, echoing the heartbeat in his chest. The wind pushed him back and someone yelled at him to start running. The dauntless ahead of him running and jumping onto the trains, his fingers just missing the handle. He had to run faster. His finger touched the metal and gripped on. He struggled to pull himself up but he had made it.  
He lent against the wall of the train, feeling the vibration echo through his bones as he panted. He had made the right decision, this is where he belonged. Despite the odd looks and whispers, nothing mattered know, this was his faction now. This was a new him.  
“They’re jumping”  
Jeongin sat in shock, they were on a high speeding train several stories in the air. Looking into the distance he could see people jumping from the train onto the roof and fear pooled into his stomach once more. There was no other way, jump or be faction less.  
He took a deep breath and jumped, his heart caught in his throat and then colliding with the roof. The rough gravel scraping at his hands and knees, followed by a bright smile. He did it

He listened to the introduction, their leader, who introduced himself as Blake was cold and fierce. But not the fierce that you looked up to, the type that he feared. He watched as the initiates jumped from the roof, one by one. Followed by various screams and laughter. Hating the anticipation of waiting, soon enough it was just him and Blake on the edge.  
"Well stiff, you changed your mind?" Blake mocked at Jeongin shot him a glare before standing on the edge, gazing down into the abyss.  
His breath left his body as he fell forward, mind driving into panic which suddenly bounced back into relief as he bounced on something springy. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath and taking in the adrenaline and relief. Someone tugged at the net and pulled him down.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Uh, its uh”  
“Is it a hard one? You can choose a new one if you one if you want, but you better make it good cuz you can’t choose again”  
“Its uh, IN”  
“Last jumper IN”

 

Chris sighed loudly as the door slammed shut. Dropping his stuff at the door and walking straight towards the bed, falling onto it almost automatically. Minho smiled gently and walked over the him, seeing his tired state.  
“Tough day?” He asked and Chris murmured something unintelligible into the blanket. He chuckled warmly and climbed onto the bed to join him, straddling the back of Chris’ thighs and moving his hands up and down Chris’ back comfortingly. Chris made another noise in return, something in between an agreement and a thank you.  
“You won’t believe it” He mumbled and turned his head to the side, Minho hummed in response. “Someone from Abnegation transferred here”  
Minho’s hand instantly stopped moving, “What?”  
“Short, Asian kid. One with braces”  
“Yeah, I took his aptitude test”  
Chris nodded, “He’s small and scrawny and looks afraid, he’s not gonna make it”  
"Yeah but you made it, didn't you"  
"I had help"  
Minho leant forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Chris' head. "He's a divergent" He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/JT7WV7R
> 
> ^ future fanfic survey, its quick and annonymous, please take it so i know what you want to read


	2. Beating Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fighting and a bit of cursing
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunjin, Felix and Woojin are Amity  
> Chris, Minho, Jisung and IN are Dauntless  
> Seungmin and Changbin are factionless

Felix jumped at the noise and glanced at the clock, It was almost midnight, who would him at this time? He set the book down and padded slowly towards the door. Thankfully people kept the corridor lights on. He cracked the door and immediately it swung open. Felix smiled brightly when he realised it was Changbin and locked the door behind him.  
“You took your time”, he mumbled and Changbin smiled in return.  
He hesitated, before stepping forward to peck Felix’s lips. “It was worth the wait”

IN was tired, the effort from the first day was taking a toll on him and everything hurt. He followed the group of initiates groggily, not paying attention to the speech that Chris was giving.  
“Ranks will also determine who gets cut” Blake now had Jeongin’s full attention, no longer spacing out.  
“Cut?” a girl from the front asked, a transfer and Blake walked towards the group menacingly.  
“At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us”  
“To do what?” another transfer from the group.  
“There’s no going home to your families, so you live factionless”  
IN didn’t hear the rest of what Blake had to say, nor the questions thrown at him, too lost in his own mind. He had to stay. He had to be good enough. Fear crawled in his chest and he pushed it away, dauntless didn’t feel fear. 

 

“Where the hell were you?” Seungmin asked, rising from the old beaten up couch as Changbin entered.  
Changbin shrugged and moved briskly towards his corner, “Why does it matter?”  
“I don’t know maybe because they are people searching everywhere for us and you didn’t say anything about staying somewhere. Oh and maybe, I don’t know, I was worried sick about you?”  
He shrugged against and gathered various things from his desk, Seungmin wasn’t done.  
“What is this?” Changbin looked at him in confusion and Seungmin pointed between them, “What are we?”  
“Seungmin I-“  
“No, if its a relationship or something of the sort then it needs to run on trust. If not I’d rather you tell me now”  
“Seungmin it’s not like that”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Felix slumped himself into the tall chair, resting his head onto his arms immediately. He peeked out from the blonde strands falling over his eyes to see Woojin returning to behind the bar.  
“Be with you soon Lix” He mumbled before moving to the other side. 

IN's heart was racing and his body was aching but he ignored the pain. He had to get better and he had to make it. He felt like he was at the most disadvantage, Abnegation found no use in exercise for themselves. So he had to work harder and train harder than any other initiates but he was sure he would do it. 

 

Woojin smiled mischievously and lent back in his chair  
“What?” Felix asked, knowing he was either up to something or had a conclusion  
“You’re in love” He declared, tapping the pen against his chin  
A deep blush grew on Felix’s cheeks and he busied himself with his hot chocolate, avoiding the elders eyes. “Don’t dent it-“  
“I’m not” he hesitated, “It’s just”  
“A big step? I understand”  
Felix let out another sigh and cast his eyes back to the table.  
“There’s something else, isn’t there?,” Felix gave a half shrug, not wanting to spill the truth then and there. “I won’t tell anyone”  
“What if? Theoretically, two people from different factions fell in love with each other?” He asked tenderly, testing the waters  
Woojin’s face immediately showed concern and he lent forward over the table, “Felix you can’t. It’s against the rules” He glanced around the room feverishly, looking for signs of someone over hearing them  
“I know, I know but I said theoretically”  
Woojin sighed and sat back, looking defeated. “Then, theoretically the couple would either have to split up and never see each other again or if they failed to follow that then the punishments would be way ”  
worse “worse like, death?”  
“No, worse. Either factionless or banned from the city”  
The colour fled from Felix’s face and his eyes focused on the floor. “Felix, whatever is going on you-“  
“What if one of the people was factionless?”  
“Then the other would be exiled from the faction to be faction less too”

 

The wind rushed through IN's hair as he focused on the target, the gun resting in his shoulder and below his cheek. The bullets missing the orange target every time.  
One of the transfers, a former Erudite leaned over to him, “Statisticly you shoud’ve hit the target at least once by now, even by accident”

 

“Felix, you have to stop this, you’ll get caught”  
“I can’t, I won’t get caught, we’re always carefu-“  
“They’ve got cameras everywhere! You can’t hide it”  
“BUT I LOVE HIM!”  
The room grew silent as tears rolled down his cheeks. “What am I meant to do Hyung? I’m in love with him”  
Woojin looked down at Felix in pity and sadness, wishing that the situation could’ve happened to anyone else. He gathered the younger in his arms, letting him sob into his shirt, rocking gently.  
“We’ll figure it out okay? We’ll fix this, I promise” 

 

Chris could see the raw determination and ambition in IN’s eyes. It was a fierce and driving force that kept him going throughout most of the day. But without the right training adapted to his small frame, it would kill him. Chris winced as the boy doubled over in pain, a harsh punch headed straight for his stomach and he felt Minho shift uncomfortably next to him. It was worse, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help or give IN an advantage.

 

Hyunjin waited patiently as the Dauntless truck moved down the dusty road that led into Amity. A warm feeling spreading in his chest. Someone tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he glanced down at the toddler, an even bigger smile on his face.  
“Why are you so happy?” The toddler asked curiously  
Hyunjin lent down the toddlers level, “A very special friend is coming today”  
“Do you love her?”  
“Yes, i love him a lot”

 

His muscles ached and his shirt stuck to his back, soaked with sweat from running. The group came to a halt near a faction less patrol, a line of dauntless just standing and watching.  
“Check it out stiff, it’s gonna be your new family” one of the initiates whispered in his ear and IN took a single glance the people sitting in the dirt, rummaging through the garbage cans and looking for food, “Say hi”

 

Wide smile grew on Hyunjin’s face as Han entered the room, the toddlers around him looking up at the new figure in curiosity. Hyunjin glanced behind him at the Amity girl that would take over his shift for now and she nodded in conformation. 

“I missed you” was the first thing that Han said when Hyunjin ran up to him. They kept walking towards the trucks, knuckles brushing against each other and wanting nothing more than to hold each other. Hyunjin nodded in agreement and they walked in a comfortable silence towards the back of the trucks where boxes for Amity lie, they were finally alone. Han grabbed the front of Hyunjin’s shirt, pulling him close and locking their lip together gently. Hyunjin smiled into the kiss, his hands tangling in Han’s hair, the other coming to rest at his neck. They pulled away for air, smiling and blushing brightly.  
“Yeah definitely missed this” Hyunjin murmured and Han laughed quietly, the fear of being caught still hanging over their heads. 

 

IN concentrated hard, the sequence of attacks now a mantra in his head and he wouldn’t stop until he had gotten in right.  
“First jumper! In the ring” Blake called out and a tall, strong girl moved towards the center. IN paused, Blake wasn’t finished. “Last jumper, time to fight”  
He moved hesitantly into the ring, his opponent glaring at him and he tried to swallow the fear that was slowly building up.  
“”How long do we fight for?” the girl asked, glancing at IN, knowing he wouldn’t be much of a fight  
“Till one of you can’t continue”  
“Or one of your concedes” Chris interrupted  
“According to the old rules, New rules no one concedes,” Blake argued, sending a glare towards Chris  
“You really wanna lose one on their first fight?”  
“A brave man never surrenders”  
“Lucky for you, those weren’t the rules when we fought”

IN could sense the tension between the two leaders, and in a way he was curious. But he knew he was the weakest link so he kept the burning questions in his mind quiet.

 

“Hyunjin I-“ Felix froze mid sentence, glancing at the dauntless man and then his best friend. It only took a few seconds for him to piece it all together, he opened his mouth to say something but Han was quicker. He pushed Felix against the wall hard, his eyes glaring into Felix’ scared ones.  
“Don’t tell anyone” he growled and Felix nodded furiously.  
“Ji, let him go”  
Han glanced back at Hyunjin before stepping back and straightening Felix’ shirt. He didn’t need to be told to leave.

 

His head throbbed and the ice pack did little to help, IN kept it there in hopes that it would heal him quicker but he had his doubts.  
“Alright guys over here” Blake called and he stood up hesitantly, joining the back of the group. “Listen up, know what this board is?” he gestured at the electric board, filling with names and numbers falling next to them, “It’s your life. We grade you every day, you’re still in the red by the end of the first stage. You’re out”  
IN searched for his name, heart dropped when he saw his name, deep in the red section. 

 

“I’m worried about him”  
“Course you are, You’re Chris you’re a natural worrier” Minho’s sassy reply always made him laugh.  
“But seriously, I’m worried about him, the technique we’re teaching is wrong for his structure, he needs more training than the others and he’s one of them” Chris sighed and glanced down the chasm. Minho nodded in agreement, he took Chris’ hand in his, tracing the back with his thumb gently.  
“He’ll be okay”

 

“I’m never gonna make it”  
“Yes you are”, Christie, previously a Candor and one of the only initiates who decided she would befriend him.  
“I’m the weakest one here”  
“Then you’ll be most improved!”  
“In Candor you’re not supposed to lie”  
“I was Candor, and I’m not lying”  
“Cheer up IN, on the plus side you havn’t broken anything yet” one of Christie’s friends who seemed to be warming up to him declared and Christie clapper her hands together in excitement.  
“I know what we should do! Get tattoos”


	3. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence and tattoos
> 
> im using 3rachas stage names as their code names spearb - changbin j.one- han cb97-chris

He followed the other three, not completely sure what to do with himself. He spotted Minho exiting the staff room, the older hesitate before carrying on with his job.  
“Remember me, right?” IN walked over to him. Minho ignored him, hands drifting above a table of various equipment, “I was wondering if you could just-“  
“No, I only do tattoos”  
IN’s mind whirled in action, thinking of various ways to get to the elder, “Ok”  
Minho rolled his eyes when the younger returned, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
“I’d like this one please”

The tattoo gun whirred into action and he winced slightly, “Can I just ask you-“  
“You made a mistake choosing Dauntless” Minho’s voice was no more than a hushed whisper and his eyes never left his skin. “They’ll find out about you here”  
“Who will?"  
“People you’re a threat to”  
“What people? In Dauntless”  
“No society, you don’t fit into a category they can’t control you”  
“I don’t get it,” He let out a slight whimper, “I’m Dauntless, I’m going to be Dauntless, I chose Dauntless” He confirmed, his voice strained  
“For you sake? I hope so”

 

Woojin wasn’t expecting any midnight visitors and almost died of fright when he woke up to a figure standing over him in the dark. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Felix and welcomed him immediately after noticing the tears on his cheeks. Felix got comfy quickly, snuggling into his chest with his hands bunched up into Woojin’s shirt. Soon enough his breathing became slow and soft. 

 

Chris walked through the training room almost silently, used to creeping around without making noise. He noticed IN practicing on the punch bag, everything as off. The stance, the structure. He sighed and kept walking.There was two much to work on, even if he could hand a few tips it would barely do anything.

 

His aim was getting better, it needed improving but at least at this point he could hit the target. IN walked past the ranking board, his name higher than it was last time but still below the line. He needed to work harder. 

 

“How are the plans going?” Seungmin asked quietly as he walked towards Changbin and placing a bowl of hot food on the desk. Changbin nodded and gestured at the sheets spread out on the table. “What comes next?”  
“I got three main people in Dauntless, J.ONE works with the security so he sees all the secret activity and CB97 is also in dautnless, but one of the leaders. So that's a power position we have"

 

IN’s knuckles were bruised and close to breaking but he carried on abusing the punching bag. Chris watched, wanting his best to help but remembering how harsh he was meant to be to the initiates.  
“You’re weak, you have no muscle”  
IN ingnored him, his eyes focusing on the given target.  
“You’re never gonna win how about that”  
“It’s good to know”  
“Yeah you have to use your whole body” He paused, “Keep tension here,” He adjusted IN’s hips facing towards the target rather than away and IN nodded. “Go on offense, you’re fast so you could win. Attack first, get inside and jab to the throat” someone called him from across the training room and he walked off, “Keep working”

 

The train moved along the rails loudly, the carriage was silent as the initiates thought about what they were about to do,  
“As Dauntless we fight to protect every life inside the fence without fail, that’s we train you the way we do. To teach you not to give up. And to find out who has what it takes”  
“We know its been quiet out there for years and that could change any moment, so we have to be ready for anything”  
The wind rushed through IN’s hair and he gazed out onto the horizon, past the Amity farm.  
“What’s out there?”  
“Monsters” Christie offered.  
“Amity farms” Josh confirmed  
“No beyond that”  
“Places that never recovered from the war”  
IN thought about answers given before turning to Chris, “Do you know what’s out there?”  
Chris took in a deep breath, trying to hide that he didn't know either and was just as curious as the others, “Let’s just say they built the fence for a reason”

 

Seungmin was growing tired, his head dropping lower and lower as he tried to focus on the candle lit plans spread out on the table. His head slipped from his hand and dropped suddenly, waking him up almost instantly.  
“Minnie come on, you should rest” Changbin cooed soflty and he shook his head.  
“Don’t do that” His voice was breaking and Changbin didn’t know whether it was from pain or fatigue  
“Don’t do what?”  
“Don’t act like we’re okay, don’t act like you love me”, he voice broke pitifully as a few tears ran down his cheeks.  
He pulled the chair from the table, lifting the younger gently and pulling him towards the mattress in the corner. Changbin was silent the entire time, guilt weighing him down heavily as he gently wiped away the tears collecting in his eyes. It wasn’t long until he was crying into Changbin’s jacket as he comforted the younger silently. After a while his sobs subsided but he never let got of the older, his shirt gripped tightly by Seungmin, as if afraid Changbin would disappear.

IN’s heart was being fast, there was no way he could win this one  
“You alright Stiff? Look like you’re about to cry, might take it easy on you if you cry”  
IN glanced at Chris, his head cocked slightly to the side as if trying to say something. 'Attack first, get in there and jab to the throat.'  
IN watched the opponents moves, blocked the punches and waiting for an opportunity, he grabbed at an arm and aimed straight for the throat, his opponent chocked a fell back. Only to return with strong and fast hits, more than he could block. He fell harshly against the floor, his gaze falling onto Chris’ back, walking out of the room, before everything went black. 

 

The air was comfortingly warm and the sky stood out brightly. Han was thankful that the moon lit up the way for him rather than having to use a torch and attract attention. He found the right building almost immediately, and waited for the right opportunity to slip in.  
“You always look like a snake when you do that,” hyunjin laughed quietly and Han couldn’t help but smile. No matter how bad things would get, Hyunjin's smile would always make him happy. He closed the window briefly and fell into Hyunjin’s arms, nuzzling into his neck comfortingly. “Hey what’s wrong?”, Hyunjin instantly felt that something was off.  
“We need to talk”

 

Han stayed silent for a long time, his head resting on Hyunjin’s chest and his arms holding him close. Occasionally a few tears slipped out onto his shirt.  
“They’re hunting Divergents” the words came out as a whisper and Hyunjin tensed up a little  
“Specifically in Dauntless or everywhere?”  
Han shook his head and gripped onto Hyunjin’s shirt a little tighter, “They’re looking at previous test results and then using various ways to get the truth and names” he sighed and nuzzled into Hyunjin’s neck. Letting his hand move through his hair gently and sighing. Hyunjin smelled of Honey and soil and Han always found it ridiculously comforting.  
“We'll make it through yeah?”


	4. Fight for you

IN entered the compound, his body tired and aching but he payed no attention. Adrenaline and Excitement running through him, making him feel almost drunk. He neared towards the crowd in the center, the trainees obviously waiting for something to happen.  
"If you're ranked above the red line, you'll move onto the second stage of training. If you're below it, we'll waste no more time on you"  
The names appeared one by one, IN searching feverishly for his as trainee let out noises of happiness and excitement. A rush of pride and happiness swept through him as he spotted his name, two spaces above the red line. He had made it. 

 

IN glanced around him, making sure no one was looking before sneaking behind the trucks. Someone had been obviously signalling for him and his curiosity got the better of him. He trod carefully between the large shelves of supplies before feeling a pair of arms on his shoulders. Momentary fear and panic evolved into relief as he recognized his mother and he fell instantly into her outstretched arms, trying to remember her scent, her warmth. "Oh my boy,"  
"Mum what are you doing here?" he pulled away, fear and shock written all over his face  
"I knew they'd assign you here sooner or later, but god look at you." her eyes wandered up and down his body, taking in the new bruises scrapes and muscles "You're so strong and handsome"  
"Mum you can't be here" a hint of panic carried in his voice but he still accepted her warm hand cupping his face  
"I know but you're in danger"  
"What?"  
"I have to ask you something, you weren't sick the day you took your aptitude test were you?"  
a bolt of fear ran through him, remembering Minho's strong words, "I-"  
"What were your results?" she pushed gently, her eyes soft and reassuring "Honey its okay, you can tell me"  
"They were, uh, they were inconclusive"  
"Divergent?" to his surprised she seemed impressed, before a sense of urgency took over, "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell your friends, your instructors you cant tell anyone, People have always been so threatened by Divergents, but now erudite is looking for them everywhere, they're actively seeking them out"  
"Why? Mum what am I?" his mind was raging with millions of unanswered questions and he begged to have some answers.  
Her eyes showed pity and sadness, "You don't conform your mind works in a million different ways, they're scared of you. Stage two of training is when your most at risk. They're going to get inside your head and see how you respond to fear. But you can make it through dauntless I've seen it before"  
"How do you know so much about this? about dauntless?"  
"Never mind about me do not let them find out who you are"  
"Wait! but wait, were you Dautnless?"  
"Hey!" A shout from behind interrupted her and IN twisted back, "What are you doing?"  
He glanced back to his mother to find she was gone. "I, er, thought i saw something" 

 

When Chris and Minho got back to their apartment they knew almost instantly that something was off. Chris knew that they never left the door open, even the tiniest bit, it was always locked. It hadn't been broken or forced open either, so the intruder had a key. They entered in silence, scanning every surface and corner to tell what was wrong and it wasn't until Minho stepped into the bathroom did he realize what it was.  
"Han left a message" He murmured, unable to decipher the code written upon the page. Chris took it, his eyes recognizing the inscription, a code they had made up during training for safety reasons.  
"Erudite is looking for Divergents, that means IN is in way more danger than we ever thought." He glanced back at the rest of the message, his hands shaking in fear, "It says they're looking for patterns in every system, starting with aptitude tests and stage two results."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need help i keep mistyping 'minho' as 'mingo' instead someone please help  
> ive been doing this for ages i cant stop  
> .  
> on a slightly unrelated note someones aid woojin looks like the sandman from rise of the guardings so is anyone up for a stray kids rise of the guardings au?  
> leo out lol


	5. Waiting game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another angsty chapter for y'all, enjoy

Chris stared at the grey ceiling, he had lost track of time a long time ago. The only thing keeping him still was Minho snuggled into him, breathing softly into the crook of his neck.  
He felt trapped, a constant feeling of uneasiness deep in him that he couldn't get rid of, keeping him on edge no matter how hard he tried to relax. How long had Han been gone? When did he leave? It couldn't've been more than 24 hours but then a lot could've happened in that time. Everyone was so loud and distracted by the initiation celebration that it would've been easy almost effortless for someone to go missing. Kidnap would be easy, no attention, no noise. And then people would just assume he was drunk or hungover somewhere. Chris knew for a fact that Han wouldn't've left the code if he didn't feel like he was in immediate danger. Tears slipped down the sides of his face and he made no attempt to wipe them away, not wanting to disturb Minho. 

 

"You know if you need somewhere to stay or to hide, here's safe"  
Han nodded and sighed, resting his head against the metal wall. Silently grateful for the youngers' kindness.  
"You know its' funny, that the people who barely have anything and usually the most giving" He muttered and Seungmin chuckled in agreement.  
Seungmin walked over to him, peering out into the raining darkness. "Are you staying?"  
"I don't know if it's safe, kinda don't wanna take the risk"  
They shared a comfortable silence, the rain hammering loudly on the roof, providing a gap filler before Seungmin spoke again. "You're a good man, you know that?"  
The sentence shook him off guard and he was tempted to reject the idea but the younger continued, "Despite everything, you're risking so much and doing your absolute best. If you need anything just come to me"  
He walked back into the base, dissapearing somewhere among the dusty shelves and candles, leaving Han staring at the rain. 

 

IN sat in the chair silently, anxiety rooted deep in him as he waited. He glanced at the trainees in the room, also looking half scared half bored.  
The door suddenly burst open, the same orange light as he had seen at the aptitude test leaking in from the open door. Two older Dauntless members walked out, supporting a trainee between them, her breath was short and irregular and tears were dropping onto her shirt as they rushed her out of the waiting room.  
"What'd they do to her?" Christy asked quietly, getting no response and only increasing IN's anxiousness.  
Chris appeared in the doorway, announcing his name, a small pad of paper held in his hands and his expression was firm, somewhat grave and IN felt more unnerved by his calm appearance. IN sat in confusion, before realizing what he meant and made his way towards the orange room, desperately trying to ignore his shaking legs. 

The room was set up like the aptitude test yet the absence of mirrors startled him a little and he hesitated in the doorway.  
"Take a seat" Chris instructed, closing the door firmly. Reluctantly IN climbed onto the dentist like chair, a feeling of dread accompanying the anxiety. He noticed Minho sitting in the corner behind a computer, the older sent him a small but reassuring nod, his eyes kinder than normal.  
"I'm going to inject you with a serum that stimulates the part of your brain that processes fear" Chris explained, his back turned to IN and his hands toying with a syringe.  
IN nodded slightly,"Great" He mumbled, not knowing whether to feel reassured or terrified by the information.  
"It induces a hallucination, and then transmitter in the serum allow me to see the images in your mind"  
A spike of fear shot through IN, remember both what Minho and his mother had said, "You can see inside my mind?"  
He gave a small nod and IN found it difficult to decipher the look on his face. He looked concerned if not a little worried, he hesitated before pushing him gently against the chair and IN winced as he felt the needle pierce his skin.  
"You're gonna be facing your worst fears IN, most people have ten to fifteen really bad ones." Chris' attitude changed slightly, going from a strict training instructor to someone who cared and worried,"You have to calm yourself, slow your heart rate and your breathing, and deal with whats in front of you. Be brave"

A small cry rose from IN's throat as he lurched forward from the simulation.  
"Hey! It's alright, its alright" Chris held him back as he struggled to keep calm, the hand on his shoulder startling him momentarily. He took deep breaths and rubbed at his head, noticing a slight headache forming, "You okay?"  
IN stood up and lent against the wall, panting slightly.  
"How long do you think you were in the simulation IN?" Chris asked, retreating back to the computer  
"Twenty minutes?" he guessed  
"Three. Four times faster than the average. I've never seen anyone do that for the first time"  
IN's mind started to clear from the simulation, a new fear building up in him, wondering if this was the what his mother was warning him about.  
"How did you get rid of the birds? The image wasn't clear"  
"Um," he stalled for answers,"I just went into the water"  
Chris made a noise of disapproval and IN could tell he gave the wrong answer, "Well, next time it'll be a lot easier"  
"I have to do that again?"  
"Yeah you have to practice several times before the final time, but you're a natural you've got nothing to worry about" Chris' words did absolutely nothing to make IN not worry

 

Han watched fondly as the painter sat on the cold ground, looking so peaceful and worry free in the violent and chaotic environment around him. His fingers and clothes were stained with black and red paint, a few splodges had found themselves in his dark, messy hair.  
"I thought you might like a coffee" Han announced his appearance, offering one to him. Hyunjin returned with a grateful nod and smile that was reserved just for him. Han sat down next to him, gazing up at the large red flame painted on the grey stone. "It's impressive"  
"Thank you, I tried hard" the conversation was restricted and awkward, both knowing they couldn't show any signs of anything between them.  
Han stood up, noticing somewhere calling him across the large,open space, "I'll see you around I guess" He brushed his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, taking a risk but not being able to stay away from the beautiful boy. 

 

Felix sneaking into Woojin's room was almost an every night occurrence and he had gotten used to it unnaturally quick. Even in his half asleep state he still recognized the shape of the boy and the soft smell of wood shavings and cinnamon. Felix buried his face deep into the elder, his quiet sniffles accompanied with an occasional whimper and he knew something was off.  
"You want to talk about it?" He whispered through the dark, trailing his hand gently up and down Felix' spine knowing it quickly calmed him.  
Felix sniffled a bit, trying to calm down, "This is the fifth night he's gone. I'm scared something's happened to him"  
"What's his name? I might be able to find something out"  
"Changbin, one of the rebels" Felix confirmed Woojin's suspicion at the name, "Please don't tell anyone, I'm not in the rebellion"  
Woojin nodded in silent confirmation and gripped onto Felix a little tighter,"I won't I promise, I'll see what I can do tomorrow"  
"Thank you"

 

The third time IN went under the simulation he knew he was in more and more danger. The time was getting quicker and the escapes weren't natural.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?" IN hoped against the odds that maybe playing dumb would work  
"Break the glass"  
He shrugged, "I don't know I just did it"  
Chris didn't believe the excuse and IN felt more fear, was he going to be found out? He took a seat opposite the younger, "What were you test results?"  
IN sat silently, every cell in his body screaming from complete fear.  
"Your aptitude test?"  
He remembered what Minho had entered, "Abnegation"  
"I don't think so"  
It took a moment for IN to process the upright rejection, "What?"  
"I think you're lying to me"  
IN looked away from Chris, tears threatening to fall but he willed them to stay back, "Why would I- Why would I lie to you?" His voice trembled and broke.  
Chris lent forward in his chair, his eyes boring into IN mercilessly, "I'm gonna ask you one more time, what were your test results?"  
IN shook his head, not believing himself at this point, "Abnegation"  
"Time for you to go" he dismissed IN without a second glance and he almost made it to the door, "IN, just so you know. Dauntless don't break the glass like that"  
He knew.

 

 

"My brother was like you, during second stage he got good real fast. last day of simulations one of the dauntless leaders came in to watch him. Next morning we found his body at the bottom of the chasm. They got rid of him"  
"Who did?"  
"Dauntless leaders did, you can't let them find out about you" Minho looked worried, even scared for IN, there was a fondness growing for the younger.  
IN sighed, feeling a tear slip down his cheek, "And what if they already know?"  
The worry in MInho's eyes was replaced with a cold wall, "then you're already dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is a soft painter ive had this au for ages i had to write it  
> yeet okay thass all goodday  
> leo out


	6. Chapter 6

IN was sure his wrist was broken. But in a way he was thankful, surely if his bracelet didn't catch the side of the metal bridge then he would've fallen into the chasm below him. Hot tears poured down his face as he reached for the bridge with his other hand, gritting his teeth every time his broken wrist moved. The only sounds accompanying his struggle were the rushing water below him and Chris above him, mercilessly beating his opponents. IN wasn't sure how much longer he could hold onto the wet metal but soon the masked figure under Chris stopped resisting and fell limp on the bridge. He called out for the older boy, feeling his fingers slip alarmingly with every second. Chris rushed to the edge of the bridge, reaching for IN's arms and pulling him to safety. IN fell gladly into his embrace, crying into his shirt as he comforted the younger boy. IN couldn't tell if he was crying from the pain or the horror that somebody had tried to end his life. 

 

Felix stuck to the shadows, his hood hanging low as he rushed down the near empty streets. It had been two weeks since Changbin had made any contact with him and to say he was worried would be an understatement. Not only was he worried but also annoyed to some extent. Two weeks with no contact whatsoever had led him to horrible conclusions and crying in Woojin's bed almost every night. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he thought of Woojin, thinking about how worried the older boy would be. And how angry he would be when he finds out that he snuck out during the night. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps nearby. His footsteps got quicker and he moved further into the shadows but the footsteps only followed him and soon the figure was yelling after him. Felix knew he had been caught. 

 

IN sniffled quietly into the shirt he had borrowed from Chris. It was ridiculously big for him and hung loosely off his shoulders but that was the least of his concerns. He let out a small whimper as Minho tightened the bandage wrapped around his broken wrist, having calmed down a mere few minutes ago he could still feel the residue of panic in him.  
"Are you injured anywhere else?" Minho asked gently and IN shook his head in response, trying to ignore the dull aching pain that spread around his body and in every place where he got hit. He was horribly aware of how his body swayed every so slightly. Sitting on the edge of the bed only made him loose balance, every movement making him bob slightly.  
His body felt weak and heavy and he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep but he had a million and one questions in mind, "What will you do to them?" He asked quietly as Chris reentered the room. The older boy heaved a loud sigh and knelt down before IN.  
"I went and put them in med and when they are fit enough to leave they will be factionless"  
"Why?"  
"Because they tried to kill a fellow trainee and that is against the rules"  
"Wait they were trainees too?!" There was slight shock and disbelief in IN voice and cold anxiety spread through him, the thought that it was someone he knew: maybe even someone he was close to that had turned on him.  
Chris snatched his attention once again, holding his uninjured hand gently, "I don't think it's because you're divergent. When Minho and I were training there were attempts"  
"People get scared and fear can drive people to do unthinkable things" Minho added and handed IN a water bottle, "You need to keep hydrated, you've been through a lot"  
"Honestly I don't know how much more training you'll be able to do, with everything that's going on-"  
"What? Why?"  
Chris and Minho exchanged knowing glances before Chris began to explain, "The city, is on the brink of a revolution. There probably will be no factions and the leaders will be overthrown, they're trying to prevent it by hunting down divergents but any day now everything will just blow and from then on its up to us to create a new world for ourselves. And neither of us want you caught up in the fight-"  
IN's mind was thinking hard and fast, trying to solve a million problems at once, "I can't see why I can't continue training, plus if I don't then it will be suspicious"  
"You've got a point but, they won't let you with a broken arm" Minho announced regretfully. Silence filled the room as IN realized what that meant, slowly guilt and shame began to build up inside of him and before he knew it tears were falling onto to duvet. "Please don't leave me" He whimpered quietly and Chris wrapped his arms around the younger instinctively.  
"We will be with you every moment, we're not leaving you anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof havent been on this for a while  
> whelp the story is almost over legit just a few chapters left  
> but afterwards there'll be a long bts one starting  
> so hope you enjoy the ending it will get fluffier


	7. Chapter 7

Changbin sprung to his feet at the noise, a small pistol in his hands, pointing the ground. The door burst open, startling Changbin and he pointed the nuzzle of the weapon towards the intruding three. It took him less than second to drop the weapon and rush towards them. His heart wrenching at the sight of Felix limp between Jisung and Seungmin's arms. His shirt stained with blood and filth and bruises already forming on his exposed skin. He took the boy gently, guilt and worry gripping him tight as he lowered Felix gently onto a spare mattress.  
"A dauntless guard had caught him out of hours, he said something about being factionless" Seungmin mumbled and Changbin glanced back at him in alarm.  
"Do you think, he was looking for me?" he asked tentatively, tears threatening to spill and Seungmin nodded softly. He looked down at the beaten boy, cupping his cheek gently, "This is my fault" He whispered to himself.  
Seungmin drew closer to Changbin, "This isn't your fault" he wondered whether the words would sink in or lose meaning the moment they were said, "Stop blaming yourself for everything, he's hurt because of the guard and he was caught because he wasn't careful"  
"If i visited or sent a message he wouldn't have come looking in the first place" 

 

It wasn't the alarm clock or the sunlight that woke Chris. It was the explosions.  
He heard them before he realized what they were, assuming they were just loud footsteps or a stereo playing somewhere. It was the light and the screams that made him realize. A sickening feeling flooded through him before he was gently waking the other two, grimacing at IN who was still in pain and panicked. He ran through a plan he had made in his head briefly; the attacks had just begun, meaning that no one was searching yet and everyone was distracted. A good time to get to the safe place, more importantly to get IN to the safe place.  
Minho was already busy, looking for the prepared bags hidden in the closet and for some warmer clothes for IN. He glanced back at the boy still huddled in the bed, his eyes sleepy and slightly glazed over. Maybe the shock had started to kick in and he wouldn't even process the attack properly. In that case the situation would work in Chris' favor. 

Within moments the three were making their way down the emergency staircase to avoid people running into them. Chris had a firm hand on IN, the boy stuck between sleep and shock had barely said a word. Only followed Chris and obeyed all instructions. An alarm started up near the staircase, presumably coming from the corridors and Chris felt his blood run cold. The alarm was signalling for a full out war, presumably against the factionless and the rebels. If eruidite were involved who knew what kind of weapons they had created with the dauntless leaders. He was about to start running down the stairs before a familiar figure ran straight into him. Relief flooded through him as he recognized Jisung and a new idea popped into his head.  
Without warning he shoved IN into Jisung's arms giving a few instructions and tucking a small gun into IN's waistband, knowing the younger would know what to do if it came to it, before heading back up the staircase with Minho. 

 

Seungmin glanced at Changbin, taking in the quiet and intimate moment, trying to make it last forever.  
The click of his gun broke the silence at Changbin glanced at him in confusion, "You're going to fight?" Seungmin though he could detect a hint of sadness and disappointment in the elders voice but pushed it away.  
He shrugged casually, the weight of his words betraying his chilled appearance, "I wanna help, plus I can't see a future ahead. Maybe this is where my path ends" He couldn't look at Changbin, despite coming to terms with what might be the end he couldn't help but feel afraid.  
Changbin sighed and walked briskly towards him, raising a hand under Seungmin's chin, forcing him to exchange eye contact. "I'm sorry, for all the pain I caused you. I didn't mean it and I appreciate everything you've done for me"  
"I was only returning a favor," He reached beneath his shirt, handing his lucky pendant to Changbin, "Take it, please"  
Changbin shook his head, "You need it, more than ever right now" Tears threatening to spill as he gripped the younger, silently pleading him not to go.  
"I'll come back for it, I promise, This isn't goodbye" Seungmin assured, pushing it into Changbin's pocket and the elder nodded, tears trailing down his cheeks. The gun clattered to the floor as he pulled Seungmin into a tight embrace, remembering how the younger felt in his arms, trying to imprint the moment forever in his mind.  
"I'll be back before you know it" Seungmin mumbled before Changbin let him go.


	8. 1 month later

Felix glanced at Changbin, still asleep. The soft, early morning light bathing his face in a soft orange glow. Felix' eyes traced his messy hair, soft eyelashes resting on his cheeks and the many little scars and cuts scattered among his tanned skin. There was a slight frown on his face, no matter how peaceful he seemed and Felix knew it was due to Seungmin, or rather the disappearance. Changbin regretted allowing him to go, regretted hurting him, he regretted a lot of things. Felix knew all too well, no matter how much he told Changbin it wasn't his fault. He always blamed himself.  
Felix's eyes traveled down his bare chest and settled on the lucky pendant strung around his neck. He held it in his fingers idly, gazing over the design in slight wonder.  
"It's Seungmin's", Changbin's voice was rough, sleep still evident.  
Felix managed a half-hearted smile and nodded softly, "I know", he let it slip from his fingers and rest against Changbin's chest.  
"You're not jealous are you?"  
Felix scoffed slightly at the ridiculous question, "Course not. I have not right or reason to be"  
Changbin smiled warmly, hand resting gently on Felix's hip, "He told me to look after it while he's gone"  
"Binnie," Felix sighed, Changbin was still in denial.  
"No, he's coming back for it" He replied stubbornly and Felix could only nod along sadly, not having the heart to break it to him once more. 

 

Chris gazed fondly at the two boys cuddled on the sofa. Minho's hand was softly playing with IN's hair as he lay his head on the edlers' stomach, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off. If Chris looked closely he could see the tired look in Minho's eyes and it worried him. He knew that all of them had suffered from the revolution and hoped to god that things would better. He just couldn't wait for that, seeing the horrible effects on the boys was hard to deal with. One day, maybe. They would be okay. 

 

Felix choked on his drink, making Changbin look at him, then follow his gaze.  
"No way" Felix spluttered as Changbin recognize the figure in the distance, a slight limp slowing his walk.  
He glanced at Felix, a soft smile playing on his face, "I told you he would come back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof the end, hope you enjoyed it its a lil shorter than the others  
> ive started the next fic, a very long bts one based on the concepts and ready player one/ vr games plz go check it out  
> warnings it is very angsty though  
> thanks for sticking around for the end of this it got more reads than i thought it would


End file.
